


【星昴】亲爱的…我还不知道

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

星昴已经在一起的设定。

前情可以参照【back, back to 1999】，这里是那之后故事的另一个更具有“现实意义”的版本。

HE。

极度极度OOC，慎入。

————————

片段中有些散落，有些深刻的错。

还不懂这一秒钟，怎么举动，怎么好好地和谁牵手。

那寂寞有些许不同，我挑着留下没说。

那生活还过分激动，没什么我已经以为能够把握。

——张悬《喜欢》

Part 1

01

“他离开了。”

皇昴流低着头，几乎是哑着说出这句话，同时擦了一下眼睛，这让刚打开门的神威心里一揪。接着昴流径直走到沙发前面，整个人倒下来，以标准的绝望姿势把脸埋进手心里。

年轻的阴阳师甚至没脱鞋，两只硬质皮靴在木地板上留下了显眼的印子——这很不“昴流”。

他叹口气，在心里狠狠地咒骂了一句那个男人，同时站起身来去给好友倒水。

————————

热水在玻璃杯里渐渐变凉，水蒸气在杯壁凝结成一颗颗透明的水珠。日影缓慢地随着时针在地板上改变着长度和方向，白昼已尽，夜色将至。外面开始滴滴答答地下起雨来。

昴流仍保持着倒在沙发里的姿势没动。只有微微颤动的肩膀能窥知他此刻的情绪。说实话神威一直不看好这段恋情——倒不是说因为和封真分手了之后他变得厌世悲观什么的——而是从1999年他第一次得知皇昴流竟然喜欢那个男人开始。樱冢星史郎给他的印象是危险，冷酷，无情，而直性子的他也从未向好友隐瞒或掩饰过自己对那个家伙的看法。以至于偶尔三个人碰面的场合会出现有点剑拔弩张的气氛。所以这就不难理解为什么从去年的十一月开始，他和昴流的联系就比原来少了：在终于得偿所愿地和樱冢星史郎在一起之后，他这位看似稳重实则缺乏基本判断力的朋友孤注一掷地全情投入到了恋爱中去。

所以，此时此刻昴流出现在他家，就大概标志着这段倒霉恋爱的彻底终结。

他在心里下了这个结论，觉得有那么一丝丝志得意满的情绪涌上来。但别着急恭喜昴流终于出了火坑，他告诫自己，先安抚情绪才是最重要的。

于是他瞟了一眼昴流露在外面的一截脖子，上面还挂着一根玫瑰金的链子。从他这个角度看不见挂坠，但他知道那是一个罗马硬币之类的东西——这段短命恋情幼稚的纪念品之一。

还有他那双笨重的靴子，似乎也是男人某次出差心血来潮带回来的礼物。这位倒好，上脚之后就没换过，从2月一直穿到了6月，天气这么热，怕是捂得很吧。

对了，还有手表，神威的眉头在划过昴流手腕的时候狠狠拧了一下。那倒是昴流自己买的，款式相同的买了两只，颇有点情侣表的意思。就为了买这只表，神威可没少被他拉着当参谋。表参大道走百遍，没有一百遍也有九十九遍吧。这还不算最糟心的，糟心的是好不容易看中了，就在准备付款的前一晚，男人从北欧回来，带了一个当地品牌的手表回来给他，价钱神威上网查过，几乎只是他们看好那款表的十分之一，感觉跟玩儿似的。可就冲那个便宜货，昴流宝贝似的天天戴在手上，最后在一次出任务的时候弄坏了，捧着跑了大半个东京到处找人去修，到底是没修好。这才把自己早就看好的表买了当作赔礼似的低声下气送给那家伙，白白可惜了好东西。

他在心里“啧”了一声——樱冢星史郎这家伙看着成熟稳重，实则最喜欢玩失踪，经常十天半个月失联后又突然冒出来，有时带着各种稀奇古怪的手信，有时身上还会有点小伤——关于消失的理由和伤口的来由，星史郎不说，昴流也不问，只是一味地担心，焦灼着。毕竟从彩虹大桥事件之后他就一直都没啥安全感，每次联系不上星史郎的时候都少不了各种揣测和妄想，自然也就常常与失眠和黑眼圈相伴，神威还强拉他去看过精神衰弱科的医生。他需要的是细水长流的陪伴，而不是一段若即若离的不确定关系。“他可能有其他人。”神威曾经坦率地跟昴流说过自己的看法。可昴流却似乎不当一回事，只要男人的信息发来他必定推掉一切的安排和他相会。不仅如此，他还为男人学着下厨，学着烘烤甜品，费尽心思安排两人的周末和节日出行——只要一提到星史郎，昴流的眼睛永远是闪亮亮的。

想到这里，看看现在还蜷缩在沙发上的人影，神威还是叹了口气。

————————

”他这次又离开了多久？“

神威一边拿起桌上的外卖单一边装作漫不经心地问。

昴流伸出三个手指。

”三个礼拜？“

”三个月。“

他的声音还是哑哑的，包含着一些破碎的气声。

”三个月零十五天。”

02

哦，这下肯定是彻底结束了。

神威怀着百分之二十的遗憾和百分之八十的欣慰给好友的这段恋情在心里出具了一张死亡证明，盖着红章的那种。

“所以……你们俩彻底结束了？”他尽力控制住语调里的雀跃。

“……”

“我不知道。”

昴流小心翼翼地避开了关于死亡证明的话题，似乎不贴上结论的话这具僵尸就能复活似的，神威在心里吐槽。

也罢。他想起封真刚离开自己的那段时间，估计也是差不多的德性。

关键是养好身体要紧。去年还听说昴流工作的时候晕倒过呢，把身体养好，渡过这段时间，一切都会慢慢痊愈的。

我们都长大了，你瞧，少年时候做的美梦，都要醒了。

03

“呃……说起来，你们俩还是当年天龙和地龙之间坚持得比较久的一对呢，已经很不容易了。”

神威拧开蒟蒻果冻的盖子，咬着吸管在椅子上反着坐下来，正面冲着还在沙发上的昴流，似乎是想要安慰，又有点感慨。

“我就不提了，岚姐一个人回到了伊势神宫，让刃去了北海道大学……地龙那边的情况我不了解，不过听……呃，听别人说，也都各自没有什么联系了。”

他在中间要说到封真名字的时候顿了一下，差点要咬到舌头。事到如今，就算已经过去了快两年，若无其事地说出那个人名字对他来说还是件不太容易的事情。

但毕竟这一切都要过去。

2005年，年纪最小的猫依让刃也已经年满二十岁。时间的波澜看似平缓无波，待到悠悠远去之后，才意识到从前所有炫目的、刺痛的、欲罢不能的所有情感都已沉沉滚落河底，而行舟已过千山万水，刻舟求剑已绝无可能。从前的人、事、物已遥不可追。

昴流会慢慢走出来的，他想，就像我们所有人一样。

————————

神威的判断虽然不无道理，但显然还无法预测好友在短时间内的情绪走向。

这天晚上，昴流说不上自己是在凌晨几点昏昏沉沉地睡着的，而在梦里，他又梦见了星史郎先生。

————————

他打开门，屋内阴影低垂，没有开灯，傍晚六点半的阳光略显惨淡地照进来，家具都拖上了长长的、斜斜的影子。

星史郎先生靠在沙发上睡着了。

他踏进玄关，换好拖鞋，回身轻轻地关上门，屋内的亮度又低了一格，静谧中有种半是宁馨半是黯淡的氛围渗透开来。仿佛万有引力一般，他走到那个人面前。

俯下身，他轻轻摘下男人那副浅色墨镜。略长的眼睫平和地闭着，看上去温柔且人畜无害。但借着逐渐昏暗下来的日光，还是能看清男人眼底淡淡的阴影——他已经多久没好好睡觉了？他有点痴痴地望着这张脸出神，视线无意识地跟着男人眼角细微的纹路来回描摹不停，心里浮起淡淡的混合着一点酸涩的暖意。他在地毯上坐下来，没有开灯，室内的光线更暗了，视线里的一切事物都仿佛褪去了色彩，轮廓变得模糊起来。背脊紧靠着沙发的话，能感受到男人极其轻微的呼吸声，仿佛有一只蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，微弱而美妙。他将身体的重心放低，轻轻呼了口气。觉得自己仿佛是一个被巨浪追逐得精疲力竭的落水者，在躲过连番的滔天巨浪之后，终于抵达了一个荒僻海滩，而他最重要的一切恰好都在这里——此时、此刻。

他唯一的爱人就在侧过头可以吻到的位置。

当这样的想法划过他脑际的时候，他意识到自己也确实这么做了。浅尝辄止的触碰，柔和而温暖。

时间过得飞快，他已经31岁，马上就要赶上男人在世纪末决战中的年纪。他曾经对这一切怀着噩梦般的恐惧，而现在，所有的伤痛都正在慢慢痊愈。

他的心情随着这份柔软的思绪在半空中飘飘荡荡，漫无目的地轻柔旋转。直到早晨的阳光从神威家客厅的落地窗里洒入——他醒来，同时感到一滴冰凉的泪随着眼角滴落。

他抬起手背，遮住眼睛。

那是梦中的一个抚摸，他醒在那份温暖里，却不知其去向。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

04

昴流靠坐在公寓楼道的墙边，喝了酒的大脑模糊而昏沉。神威带着他晚上去了酒吧，本来是想着转移注意力，却没留神变成了借酒浇愁。总算好不容易踉踉跄跄回到了公寓，一脸后悔的神威就乖乖去找楼下的管理员大叔做访客登记了，可能还要多费一些口舌，不过好在司狼神威平时乖巧懂礼貌，估计大家不会真的难为他。通道里的触控灯已经熄灭了，周围的黑暗一层一层地把他裹挟起来。只有走廊尽头的小窗子上露出一块被橘黄色路灯染成咖啡色的天空。深夜的风吹进来，送来凉爽的同时也让人觉得空虚。

他习惯性地想伸手在胸前的口袋里摸烟，这才突然想起来几个月前已经在星史郎先生的敦促下戒了，动作不由得卡在了半空中，胸口一阵钝痛，他麻木地挨过去，等着疼痛之后更难熬的失落感如同铁笼般牢牢罩住自己。穿堂风还在刮着，他只觉得风中自己的身体空荡而残缺，仿佛是一个被人掏空了棉絮的布娃娃，那个位于自己胸口沉甸甸的、散发着温热的重要部分丢失了。他无措地紧紧抱住膝盖，将头深深埋进去，失落感强烈到几乎让他感到恐惧。他下意识地扭头将视线投向唯一的光源，那走廊尽头处，咖啡色的天空仿佛在旋转。

这情景仿佛似曾相识，他有点模糊不清地想着。

————————————

咖啡色的天空仿佛在旋转。

昴流瞪着走廊尽头的窗户，试图通过眺望风景来平复内心的情绪，同时暗暗攥紧了手里的纸条。自己的呼气中还残留着些许酒精味，他懊恼地意识到，他不会喜欢的，没有人会喜欢在深夜回家的时候发现自己的门口坐了一个醉醺醺的家伙。他靠着墙坐下来，试图让冰冷的水泥墙面帮助自己燥热的身体冷却下来，可心脏却一个劲地噗通噗通跳个不停，几乎要蹦出胸口。刚刚在餐桌上，夏澄火炼的话又浮现在脑海里：

“你绝对可以的，昴流。只要你……”

只要你一直朝他奔跑。

说起来都这把年纪了再谈什么”朝谁奔跑“这种话真是有点脸上挂不住，他努力想要维持面上的平静，内心却仍是被小小地撞开一个口子，深深浅浅的情感就不被提防地涌了出来，新鲜滚烫得把他自己也吓了一跳。和星史郎先生重逢以来已经三个礼拜了，可他们还仍然维持着原先那种不咸不淡的联络程度。本来昴流就是容易害羞的性格，而星史郎竟然也仅止于”昴流君要注意身体哦“这样泛泛的关心以及”昴流君学会开车了啊，真是遗憾呢，我都没机会送你回家了“这样不知真假的抱怨。酒吧的那个吻他们谁都没有再提起，说不在意不困惑那是不可能的。”我想要更靠近你一些”，“请让我更靠近你一些”，这样的想法仍然充斥着他的大脑。可笨拙如他，竟然不知道从何提起，毕竟对方是星史郎先生，那个他一直都不知道该如何应对的男人。

但那个人仍然是他全部向往和视线的终点，他也只想要朝他走去，用火炼的话来说，就是拼命朝他奔跑。说实话，生死之劫都度过来了，他曾穿过时空只为把他找回来。现在这点小小的困难根本不算什么事，自己的薄脸皮大可以被满不在乎地踩在脚下。可道理是这个道理，面对手机屏幕上闪闪烁烁的信息栏，他还是患得患失起来。

也许是发现了他的烦恼，天龙聚会的这一天大家八卦细胞全开，都在七嘴八舌地给他出主意，大多不得要领。征一郎先生建议他去报个厨艺班，猫依让刃则一脸兴奋地说起最近风行校园的手作编织，乃至于夏澄火炼要开口的时候，他怀疑她会给自己介绍个舞蹈速成培训。

可是没有，火炼浅棕色的大眼睛盯住他的，良久，只是简单地说：

“你绝对可以的，昴流。”

”只要你一直朝他奔跑就可以了。“

他有一瞬间不知该作何反映，倒是一旁的让刃一拍脑门，从书包里翻出一个颜色鲜艳得可以去开染坊的信封，递给他的时候两只大眼睛里亮闪闪的。

他打开，是两张唐先生甜甜圈的优惠券。

还他喵的是明天到期。

”昴流你去把这个送给星史郎先生吧，他肯定会喜欢的！“

他求助般地将眼神投向火炼，没想到后者愣了一下之后，也笑了起来：”好主意！“

看热闹不嫌事大，他早该想道的。

今晚自己要糟。

最后一班电车的灯光从窗口飞快地掠过去，夜更深了，酒已经醒了大半，那点酒精带来的冲动的魔力也渐渐退潮般从他的身体里消失。他知道自己现在远远看上去大概就是一个无家可归的旅人的姿势，差劲、颓废，这让他几乎想要逃走。可就在这时，楼道里忽然传来脚步声，他下意识地绷紧身体，转头直视着电梯口的方向，心跳得如同擂鼓一般。

不是星史郎先生。

是其他晚归的住户，估计也是喝的多了，低着头踉踉跄跄地经过他的时候眼光都没扫他一眼。

如此三番，他的心脏反复提起放下，却总是没等来那个男人。最后，他终于抵挡不住困意，支起膝盖，曲起手臂，把头埋进手肘里，沉沉睡了过去。

———————————

他是在灯光照过来的时候醒的。其实只是微弱的光，但他睡眠一向很浅。闪了个神就睁开眼睛。在记忆跳回自己脑海里之前就看到了朝自己微笑的星史郎先生，紧张和喜悦一起涌上来，睡意瞬间消散，可浓重的虚幻感还是包围着他。

他试图想要挣扎着站起来，却发现自己使不上力。直到这时他才发现自己脚不沾地，正被男人打横抱着，身上还盖着一件主人显而易见的黑色呢子大衣。公寓的房门开着，客厅玄关处一盏小小的夜灯散发出微光。男人正抱着他侧身，准备走入室内。

“醒了？”男人似乎并没有打算把他放下来，他的眼神看着门的内侧边框从视线里从左至右地划过，外面的黑暗终于被关在门外，屋里的墙壁是浅浅的奶油色，玄关的植物在天花板上投下斑驳的影子。

“过来怎么不告诉我一声？一个人睡在走廊里被冻坏了怎么办？”

男人说话的声音低沉，仿佛一只羽毛挠进他的耳窝。他嘴唇微张了几下，终于还是没有勇气把那两张唐先生优惠券举出来作为自己的正当理由。

何况那根本也不是真正的理由。

星史郎见他不说话，脸上红红白白了一阵，眼里的笑意便深了几分，刚想开口捉弄他两句，黑发的青年却侧过头，伸开双臂，用一种极不自然的方式将自己更深地嵌入到他的怀抱之中。

没有人说话，房间内一片寂静，昴流只听到自己的心脏鼓动轰鸣的声音，几乎要将整个夜晚的声音吞没。还有火炼的那一句，“只要你一直朝他奔跑”。

不知道自己要撞上什么，即便是铜墙铁壁也无所谓，因为想去的只有一个地方而已。

于是昴流以一种放弃挣扎的态度闭上眼睛坦白：

“我想见你了。”

他听见男人极轻地叹了一口气。那一霎那，他一颗滚烫的心跌到了冰窖里，整个人也僵硬不动了。

然后男人沉默着将他抱进了卧室，被放在柔软的床铺上的那一刻，他浑身冰冷，想要挣扎逃走，或者撞碎卧室的落地玻璃窗户然后跳下去。

然而星史郎不许。男人双手攥住他的，然后极慢俯身下来，他紧闭双眼，甚至巴不得闭上耳朵，他几乎确定地感觉到来自男人的答复会让自己的身体连同心灵片片碎裂，然后永远坠入最深最寒冷的黑暗，永远不见光明。

终于男人还是开口了。

“什么时候这么见外了？”

他仍保持身体僵直的状态，无法对任何语言作出反应。

然后他紧闭的眼皮上传来一点柔软的触感，接着是温热的鼻息落在自己的脖颈处，热热痒痒的让他忍不住缩了缩脖子，结果睁开眼就落进了那双盛满万千星辰的灰眸。

“昴流君，你要知道，我们现在——是恋、人、关、系。”

05

回忆的闸门一旦打开，记忆里的种种温暖就倾泻而下，让人心甘情愿地丢盔弃甲，放弃抵挡。

晚风有些凉，他裹了裹身上的外套——可就算把拉链拉到脖子，再戴上兜帽，却还是很冷。

我是怎么把这一切搞砸的呢？

——————————

他想起那一次，星史郎先生好不容易结束了在奥斯陆为期十五天的冗长会议，结果刚下了飞机就在机场接到电话，勘察加半岛突发紧急动物疾病防控事件，俄罗斯的专家从莫斯科飞过来都不如他从成田机场出发来的近，国际动物协会便请求他协助处理。于是星史郎对刚刚要发动车子的昴流说，我不能和你一块回去了，有人已经帮我订了下一班飞符拉迪沃斯托克的航班，四个小时之后就要起飞。

那时已经是夜里十一点，昴流提前在车里备好的红茶和唐先生甜甜圈都还温热着，新上市的当季椰子糖霜限定款，东京任何一家门店的排队时间都不会少于两个小时。星史郎看见暗夜的灯光划过黑发青年错愕的眼，具体包装袋，尽量露出一个轻松的笑脸。

“我带到机场的咖啡店去吃。”

然而昴流却果断地熄了火。

“我陪你”，以他的身份进到候机楼并不是什么难事，甚至临时亮出护照上飞机也不会有人阻止。

“我明天还有工作……但在这之前……我想和你在一起。”

——————————

那个夜晚很冷，北海道下了暴雪，成田机场外停机坪的空气几乎都被冻结成冰，却没有暴风雪的影子。为保证市区供电，机场的部分区域电路暂时关闭，失去了空调的调节，整个机场变得刺骨地冷。很多人都选择在咖啡店喝杯热饮暖暖身子。他和星史郎先生一起“霸占”了一个角落里的卡座，分享着咖啡、红茶和甜甜圈，他”放肆“地将脑袋搁在男人右边肩膀上，身上的外套里全是挪威风和雪的味道，混杂着辛辣的烟味。昴流反复将鼻尖蹭过大衣衣领边缘上的封边，偷偷地反复体会心里涌起的那股带着触电感的暖流。身旁的男人喝了一口咖啡，身体侧了一侧帮他挡住一些灯光，伸手翻开一本小书，《时间的女儿》，一本他们曾经在聊天记录里谈起过的艰涩的推理小说，似乎今晚已经不打算求助于睡眠来帮助他化解疲劳。

凌晨的机场咖啡厅坐满了各种各样的情侣，他半眯着眼睛，看周围一对又一对的小情侣和他们一样分享着热饮和甜品，和他们一样黏黏糊糊地靠在一起。恍惚间他有了这样一种错觉，仿佛他和他身边的樱冢星史郎，也是这些普通情侣中的一员，轻松又毫不费力地在一起分享最为普通和日常的每一天。

这样的感觉很奇妙，仿佛他们从来就不曾与众不同，未曾历经常人无法想象的艰辛甚至死亡的考验、空间的分离，只是轻飘飘地、理所当然地坐在这里，和任何一对傻子情侣没有两样。

他转过头，懵懵懂懂地接住星史郎先生顺理成章的一次甜甜圈投喂。困意让他的自矜和害羞变得不那么敏感，何况时间每分每秒都在倒数，他便纵容了自己在公众场合这样不合礼数的行为。

星史郎倒是看出了他的困意，伸出手揉揉他的头发：

“先睡一会儿吧。待会登机了叫你。”

倒像是要赶飞机的不是他，而是昴流。

在吃完甜甜圈之后他还勉为其难地挣扎了一会儿，可在机场空调恢复供暖之后就撑不住了，暖气打上来，咖啡店里的甜香弥漫，他整个人就昏昏沉沉地往星史郎先生身上倒了过去。

等他迷迷糊糊地醒来的时候，登机广播已经播报到了第二遍。乘客们在登机口前排成长队，他明白星史郎先生为了让他多睡一会，放弃了提前登机。

他有些为自己一觉睡过去的行为懊恼，睁着还有困意的眼睛咬着唇看着星史郎。被他盯着的人却冷不防凑过去在他唇上偷了个吻，让他瞬间成了只煮熟的虾子。

“这个留给你。”

男人伸出什么东西在他眼前晃了晃，他茫然的眼神终于聚焦，昴流伸手接过冰凉的金属，低头看见一只纯黑的腕表躺在自己手心，纯黑的钢制表带，纯黑的表盘，极简风的设计。表盘上没有刻度，没有品牌标志，过无机玻璃的表面，只有时针和分针闪着淡淡的金属光芒。

“等到时针转到第五圈的时候，我就会回到昴流君身边了。”

他还想问什么，男人却伸出手指放到唇边，做了个噤声的动作。直到现在，昴流仍然记得男人那个疲倦却温暖的笑容，以及那个故作神秘的眼神。

那一刻，虽然他是个正儿八经、根正苗红的阴阳师，却相信了魔法的存在。

只属于他的魔法，是如此让人安心。

————————————

可他是怎么把这么重要的东西弄坏的呢？

不久之后他在一次除灵工作的时候他晕倒了，事后只在现场捡拾到了手表破碎的零件。就算他之后买了价格高出十倍的手表送给星史郎先生，可是他知道，那个封印起来的、专属于他的秘密魔法已经失落了。

而在那之后，星史郎先生临时安排的出差和突然联系不上的情况也越来越多，终于到了他再也没力气或理由去一一追问的地步。

06

窗外开始下起雨来，雨水沉重地倾泻向大地。走廊尽头那方咖啡色的天空也看不清了。

神威终于气喘吁吁地赶到公寓门口，打开门，走廊的灯光也被惊醒似的亮起来，昴流从双手抱起的双膝里抬起脸，从神威担忧的紫眸里看见了满面泪痕的自己。

“你还好吗？怎么哭成这样？”

他突然记起了那个十多年前的晚上，他也曾为了同一个人而同样地混乱、自责。他听见自己回答的声音，亦同时仿佛听见当年十六岁自己说：

“我害怕，再也见不到星史郎先生。”

十五年前以为早已封印的情感，跨越黑沉沉的夜色，再次排山倒海地涌来。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

07

这天晚上昴流似乎睡着了，又似乎一直醒着，头脑昏沉间却觉得自己的神志格外明晰，外面的月光很亮很亮，他不用睁开眼睛也能看清楚。关于星史郎先生的念头很多很多，他不用维持清醒，也不曾断绝。

隔天早上他是被毕毕剥剥的声音吵醒的。他以为是神威的闹铃，在僵持许久之后起身，却发现窗台上不知何时多了一只白鸽，正锲而不舍地啄着玻璃。他这才发现时间已近九点，室内空无一人，只是天空铺满了浓重但积雨云，阴沉得让他对黑夜和白昼起了错觉。他打开窗户，放那只白鸽进来。鸽子优雅地抬腿，脚趾上绑着一个极细的画着正五芒星的卷筒——即便在电子通讯已经相当发达的时代，为了防止可能会产生的信息泄露，信鸽仍然是古老而可靠的信息传递方式。

他在拆下展开之前就预感到了什么，呼吸一紧，指尖有点发颤。窗外积蓄已久的大雨终于开始洒落，劈劈啪啪敲击着窗户，室内的窒息感愈发强烈。

果然，奶奶病危，要求现任掌门速回。

该来的终于还是来了。

————————————

等到终于跨上新干线的时候他几乎已经全身湿透，暴雨中的东京JR部分线路停运，路面更是大塞车，他不得不步行了不短的一段路，才堪堪赶上了列车。天色更黑了，他在窗户玻璃的反光中看清了自己的狼狈模样，全身披挂着黑色的外套和冰冷的雨水，嘴唇苍白，眼窝泛青，眼里毫无生气——几乎是2000年时候的自己，一个返魂幽灵。才三个月，他想，还不到一百天，

这一切都糟糕透了，他感到水汽沉重地向他挤压过来，仿佛海绵般要夺去所有他呼吸的空气。他掏出手机，电量充足的屏幕亮起来，可是他不知道该给谁发一条什么信息。他站在孤岛，只看到上涨的海水逐渐淹没自己，却找不到可以开口呼救的人。在如此重要的一刻，世间所有他重要的人都在离他而去，但他为什么永远只能站在原地？他想起曾经在某个寒冷的清晨，他要起身去参加一年一度的家族会议，却被那个人拥在床上动弹不得：“家族会议……那我是不是也要参加呢？”他被这样的话语撩拨得心头狂跳，燎原大火从心脏一路烧到大脑，几乎快要融化。无论受到怎样严重的伤害都没有关系，他只想要朝着那个人奔跑。这样的心意从来没有改变过。可到头来，为什么他总是那个被留下的人？

他感到自己喉咙在灼烧，那些无法诉说的情感淤积得太多，几乎令他无法呼吸。湿透的外衣沉重而冰冷，头隐隐作痛，他是在乘务员关心的慰问下才意识到自己发烧了。宿醉和雨水令这场感冒来势汹汹。“有需要我帮您联络的人吗？“乘务员在递给他药片之后关切地询问道，但他知道没有。再也不会有了。

他的呼吸开始发烫。干燥的毯子替代了湿冷的大衣，可他仍然把那件大衣拥在怀里，他已经习惯这样，因为想要拥抱的人不在身边。他的手指冰冷而僵硬，视线也有点模糊。他点亮手机屏幕，新通知仍是一片空白。他打开置顶的那个对话框，几乎全是绿色的气泡充斥了屏幕，全是一个人的自言自语。

他感到疼痛，物理意义上的，利刃划开皮肤，刀尖扎入血肉的疼痛。胸口被反复勒紧、挤压，连呼吸都带着痛。

他费力地、一个一个地、敲下最后一行字。

“我们分开一段时间吧。”

然后他把手机塞进背包最深层的口袋，拉上拉链，合上翻盖，扣上搭扣。仿佛刚犯下血案的凶手藏起最锋利凶险的匕首。

京都站就在前方。

08

原本就阴沉沉的老宅此刻被笼罩在浓重的阴影里。

西侧的卧室一盏残灯如豆，房间里充斥着浓郁苦涩的药味。

从床畔垂下一只枯瘦的手，布满斑痕的皮肤下已经看不到一丝血色。

昴流跪坐在床边，听见老妇人费力的呼吸声伴随着肺部浑浊不堪的痰音。

不知幸或不幸，他总是成为那个送别他人的人。

“答应我....”

老妇人颤巍巍地伸出瘦骨嶙峋的手，他赶紧抬手握住，不敢用力，仿佛害怕捏碎枯叶。

“皇家的当家，必须结婚成家。”

那双浑浊的眼睛定定地瞪住他，眼底布满血丝和黄褐的底色。他突然想到，奶奶等待这个契机大概已经有了好几年。

————————————

大概是从最早的“樱夺昴流“开始，皇家的第十二代掌门就对现任掌门与樱花的种种纠缠就上了心。眼看着自己的占卜结果一步步应验，嫡亲孙女皇北都死于樱手，原本天真烂漫的昴流也变得孤僻冷漠，她心里那份隐秘的愧疚和自责便愈发强烈，在黑夜里仿佛如细密的爬虫般啃噬她的心。她始终觉得这是一个彻头彻尾的错误，从双胞胎七岁时站在樱花树下的那一刻开始，命运便被黑暗冷酷的力量带离了原本应有的轨道，驶往不可知的深渊——至于这对双胞胎应有的命运轨道为何，这世上没有人比她更清楚。

北都暂且不提，女孩不比男丁，不用承担过多压力，从小宠惯着罢了。但皇昴流不同，作为皇家唯一的继承人和现任掌门，他肩上担负着整个日本阴阳师的未来。这孩子天赋奇高，而且善良，勇敢，温柔，聪明。本是最理想的掌门人。他应当有个幸福美满的家庭，温柔体贴的妻子，乖巧的儿女，修身齐家平天下，为所有的阴阳师树立楷模。孰料天降横祸，北都香消玉殒，昴流身心受创，神魂俱损，她所祈祷的一切全部灰飞烟灭，残酷无情的明日之神将猩红的旌旗高高举起，血色的黄昏吞没了整个旧世纪的残影。

樱夺昴流，竟一语成谶。

她曾期待过踏入新世纪后一切将会逐渐回复正常。毕竟孩子才二十五岁，人生才刚刚开始，还有足够多但时间去淡忘发生过但一切。

但昴流但固执和倔强远远超过了她的想象。他甚至跨越了生死之界，找回了那个该死的、该再死一万次的男人。

关于昴流对这个男人的执着，她总是不懂的。或者换句话说，她这辈子，还从来不曾有一件事让她感到如此挫败。

但起码，她还有最后一个机会。

至少，也要为这个绵延数千年的神圣家族能够留存最后一点血脉。

09

昴流看进奶奶的眼睛，看清了那里面的渴望，还有一丝若有若无的祈求意味。

他重要的人在向他渴求着什么，意识回笼，他感到惊讶和心痛接踵而至，心酸得几乎立刻落下泪来。他想起在樱冢护庭院里，自己从封真手里接过眼睛的那一刻，为了达成那个人的心愿，他根本不在乎会付出什么代价。

毕竟能够替重要的人达成愿望，那大概就是现在的他所能够指望的唯一幸福了。

“.....”

“答应我！！”

—————————

那大概是某个清晨，明媚的阳光穿过纱帘照进室内，他却有些想躲，一个劲地把头往男人的颈窝里埋，被折腾了一晚，头脑到现在都还是昏沉沉的。

男人用一只胳膊搂着他，伸手把玩着他的发梢，然后突然没头没脑地来了一句。

“昴流君的奶奶，听说很是威严呢。”

他闷闷地回答了一声模糊不清的“嗯”，然后感到男人托起自己的脸，似乎是带着笑意吻过来：“她要是看见昴流君现在这副样子，会不会气得狠狠揍我一顿呢？”

——————

老妇人一口气喘不上来，被积痰堵住的肺叶呼哧呼哧地响着，眼睛还在死死瞪着他，

那里流露出的已然是走到尽头的害怕和恐惧。

沉默不语的自己何其残忍。

他终于低下头去：

“我答应您，奶奶。”

“你...你再说一遍...”

原本散乱的眼神陡然亮起来，昴流感到那双苍老的手紧紧攥住自己的指骨，掐得发痛。

他抬头接住那注视，同时一字一句地回答。

“皇家的当家，会结婚、成家。”

“我答应您，奶奶。”

咚。一滴雨水沉重地落向地面。

迅即间，哗啦啦的大雨笼罩了整个西日本。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

10

“还在想着那个人？难道想着他，就会好受一点吗？”

女人尖酸的略带讽刺的语音如同冰锥将静谧的空气划开裂痕，钉入男人肩头的利刃又向前挺进了一寸，红色的血在大理石地砖上蜿蜒开来，樱冢星史郎却仍然保持着原来的姿势没动，甚至嘴边还浮起一个几乎不易察觉的微笑。

”没错，效果比止疼药好上几百倍”，他连眼皮都没抬：“别浪费你的力气了，由纪子女士，还是操心一下你自己吧。“

他的语气几乎没有起伏，但听到声音的女人仍忍不住瑟缩了一下，冷酷的杀手说出这样的话，这本身就让她感到不寒而栗的诡异。

室内，时针滴答滴答走着，两人的相持已近一个小时。樱冢星史郎靠坐在墙上，一柄尖刀刺穿他的右肩，直直插入墙内，在雪白的墙面上涂抹上浓烈刺目的红色。而对面的墙上，则是一个披头散发的女人，她被从墙内伸展出的密密匝匝的樱树枝条紧紧缠绕着，正处于一个巨大庞杂的符咒中心，被牢牢箍住的胸口精疲力竭地起伏着，嘴唇已经泛紫，脸上浮现出骇人的紫绀青纹。

屋外乌云蔽日，雷雨骤狂。这是一处位于京都府郊县的行政办公大楼，由于暴雨预警，办事人员已经提早下班，没有开灯的室内一片昏暗，只有一台壁挂式电视机还在播送着新闻画面。一阵电闪雷鸣之后，电视画面闪烁了几下，竟然自动跳了频道。对面墙上被樱树紧缚着的女人不知从电视画面上看到了什么，脸上浮现出一种恶毒的狂喜，发红的眼中闪烁着几近疯狂的光。

“啧啧，今天是个大日子呢。”

电视机的音量被看不见的力量放大，她的笑声带着如蛇蝎般的阴毒和快意：

“来，你肯定不会想要错过这个。”

她话音未落，皇家少主那如玉石般温润的声音陡然在这个散发着血腥气的逼仄空间内响起。

——————————

皇家老宅已经很久不像今天这样“热闹”了，如果不考虑到今天是举行葬礼，而只是单纯统计出席人数的话。

天刚拂晓，就有款式各异的轿车陆续抵达，渐次停满了整个后院，最后就连通向后山的路边也被停了个满满当当。偏偏天公不做美，暴雨如注，各路与会者都只能略显局促地站在门廊下等待仪式开始。这下皇家的下人们可就看出了蹊跷，这次奔丧的宾客之中，女客偏多，而且无一不是年轻貌美，精心打扮。虽然都身着黑色的丧服，可是那戴在项间的珍珠项链，编在耳后的鱼骨小辫，涂在唇上的淡淡樱粉，将身材衬托得凹凸有致的紧身裙，都是再明显不过的线索。没有长脚的流言飞得比长翅膀的鸟儿都快，等到上第二道茶的时候，下人们都听说了，这些人都是冲着皇家少主来的，看来皇家第十三代掌门人要开始筹备亲事的消息，已经在雨夜中和前任掌门的死讯一起传到了各路阴阳师家族的耳朵里。

茶过三巡，作法事的和尚们分列两排从黑色幕布后鱼贯而出，大堂的门缓缓打开，自有一股肃穆的威严驱使人们收敛了神色，低头踏入偌大的灵堂。那些被这气场压得不敢噤声的少女们跟在自家的父母兄长后面，眼里只能看到自己的脚尖，鼓足了勇气往上头站着的那个身影瞥一眼，便再也移不开目光。

皇昴流今天也是一身黑，削瘦的身形愈发显得高挑修长，暗绿和琥珀两只眼眸如水般沉静，是扶疏春日和秋风萧瑟的一种奇妙调和。他开口，神态里疏离的气质还在，但嗓音温润，如碎玉泻地，让人感受到他淡漠外表下的温柔可亲，仿佛是冰层下隐隐的春意融融，若即若离、引人入胜的致命吸引力。

台下的少女们已经顾不上失仪，纷纷睁大眼睛盯着他看，无数的粉红泡泡飘散在整个大堂。皇家少主自己倒是浑然不觉。他努力压抑着自己的失落和悲伤，但同时又感到一种即将卸下重担的解脱。轻松对他说来一直不是一件容易的事，但这一次，他似乎离答案很近。

11

“您好，您所拨打的电话已关机...”

桃生封真气恼地挂断手机，心绪烦乱地挠了挠头发。电视画面还在播放中，皇昴流已经用克制的语气念完了悼词，下面黑色的人群开始隐秘地骚动，等待着他宣布其他的消息——即便是他这样游离在阴阳师群里之外的边缘人物，也都得知了皇家要开始为少主筹备婚事的消息。台下那些少女们热切的兴奋之情堪称炙热，连对着她们后脑勺的镜头都能看着一清二楚，让人头皮发麻。樱冢星史郎独占欲那么强的男人，能容忍这样的事情发生吗？那家伙最近在忙什么呢？

他们上次见面还是在昴流除灵晕倒之后，星史郎把年轻人送到医院，独自一个人站在走廊上凝视这外面深沉的夜色，他走近了才发现男人身上似乎是在发着低烧。他回头看了平静昏睡中的皇昴流一眼，凭直觉就明白那大概是男人主动分担了一部分反噬。

“这是什么状况？”

男人微微皱着眉，面沉入水，沉默着没有回应。他有些意外，看着男人手背上鲜红淋漓的血一滴滴滚落在医院的深色地毯上。

”樱冢护和皇一门两股力量之间的冲撞太强了。他承受不了。“

”……是你太任性了。“

”不，原本并不会出现这样的情况。只是……小流他最近的灵力场改变了。“

男人私下对恋人的称呼偶尔会变得十分幼稚。三个音节只留下最后一个，还加上甜腻的“ちゃん”，配上他此时半低半哑的嗓音几乎让人经常让他酸倒牙根。不过他没顾得上吐槽，他看着男人因为热度而微微泛红的眼角，心里揣摩着。

”因为……你的再度出现？“

”我猜是的。虽然已经不再是樱冢护了，但是我显然引起了他身上灵力的波动，就连樱花树有时候都会受到干扰。“

”——毕竟从没有樱冢护在继任者的身边出现过，他们应该都死了”，他把男人剩下的话补完，随即想到下一个问题：

“那你打算怎么办？”

————————————

星史郎看不到电视画面，迅速流失的血液让他的心脏沉重的跳动，伴随着强烈的眩晕感。他干脆闭上眼睛，任凭那声音占领自己的已经逐渐模糊的五感。他甚至可以在心里精确描摹出那张淡色的唇一张一合的样子。青涩的，甜蜜的，曾有无数独属于他的话语曾从那张唇中向他诉说。

他想，很好，这一次虽然不能拥入怀中，但至少仍在我左右。

————————————

”你知道吗？前几天我去了一趟京都。“

男人没有正面回答他，而是岔开了这个话题。

“我去见了皇家的前任掌门……还真是威严呢。”

“！！”

“在她看来，宝贝孙子永远是记忆中那个乖巧懂事的小孩。她相信为了皇家，小流会‘弃暗投明’，回归到那个温暖的大家庭里去。”

“呃……你没有当着她的面称呼‘小流’吧？”

“用了啊”，他一脸无辜：“听说小流还在她面前说漏嘴了‘阿星’，哈，她肯定被我们这对白痴情侣气得够呛吧。”

“……”

封真只想一脚把他踢到窗户外面去。

”“所以我跟她打了个赌，如果小流放弃，我就绝不能再出现在他面前。”

”……幼稚。“

他如是评论道。

————————————

昴流淡淡扫视了一眼全场，该来的大族都来了，很多人都带着家里的女眷。他大概猜到这些长辈们正在计划着什么，他看到有长者轻轻点着头，朝他投来了然又欣慰的目光。那和奶奶向他投来的最后一瞥很像。大家都知道，为了重要的人的期待，他总是可以的。

“抱歉耽误各位前辈的时间了，但作为皇家掌门，我还有一件事情需要宣布。“

——————————

“这是我打过的最无聊的赌约了。“

”你就这么有把握？老太婆的招数可是很多的。更何况他还是宝贝孙子。“

”……完全交给我家那位来决定“，男人的厚颜无耻又爬升到一个新的高度：”这段时间我要离开东京一趟，先去解决灵力冲撞的问题。“

”已经有方案了？”

“怎么说呢，虽然有点冒险，但值得一试。”

他想，依樱冢星史郎这个人的个性，“有点冒险”的程度只怕会把半条命都搭进去。但他一贯任性又自负，再加上涉及到皇昴流，恐怕早已拿定了主意。

“我看过你的星座占卜了，掌管恋爱的第五宫是火星。一旦恋爱了，就满眼都是对方，全力以赴。由于感情过于激烈，彻底爱上对方的话，直到达成目的之前都不会放弃……“

他干巴巴地复述道，男人终于忍不住哈哈大笑：

”没错，为了昴流君，我樱冢星史郎赴汤蹈火都在所不辞！“

夜色沉沉如水，空气又渐渐安静下来。

“……很多年前，我就这么说过了啊。”

【TBC】


	5. Chapter 5

12

台下的许多双眼睛都紧紧地盯住他，盛满了各种各样的、或光明正大或隐秘不宣的期待。而他也正顺应着这股势不可挡般的力道，接着将大家都想要听到的话说了出来：

“前任掌门在临终前，慎重嘱咐，皇家的当家必须结婚、成家。”

他顿了一顿，感到投向自己的目光都带着些许热切的温度：

“而我答应了她。”

虽然大厅内仍是一片肃穆的沉静，但无声的微笑已经在人们的脸上浮现开来，有一种放松的庆祝气氛已经呼之欲出。昴流静静地注视着这一切，脸上几乎不带有任何表情。

“所以...我决定辞去掌门一职。"

————————

充斥着血腥气味地室内，空气压抑得几乎让人窒息，只有女人尖锐的笑声在回荡。男人低垂着头，墙壁上的血迹已经逐渐变成深色。

“哎呀，你喜欢的人要结婚成家，繁衍子孙了。”

“真可怜。”

女人饶有兴致地歪着头观察着：

“你想要达成双樱冢护的判定，来帮助那个人分担灵力场冲撞的压力——但是真可惜，失败了呢。现在那位皇昴流同时身为皇一门掌门和樱冢护，樱花毫无疑问将会选择强者，你呢，将被彻底抛弃。”

“啧啧，这么重的伤，没有樱花的力量来帮忙的话，恐怕马上就会死掉呢。”

女人呱噪而尖利的声音还在喋喋不休。男人的思绪却飘散开去。窗外的雨停了，只有猎猎的风透过破碎的玻璃窗刮进来，带着十月底的冷冽气息……就像那天一样。

……那天他走上彩虹大桥，风和回忆一起吹过整个身体。他远远看着那个立在桥头另一端的穿着白色风衣的身影，心里浮上一点久违的然而是真实的笑意，心里感到前所未有的踏实感，仿佛经历了一个长长的隧道之后，终于就要得见尽头外的阳光。在这个世纪末群魔乱舞，混乱不堪，变幻莫测的世界里，那是他第一次体会到一种确定的幸福感：

我对自己的生命有把握，对自己的爱有把握，对自己即将到来的死亡有把握。

于是他站在风里，平静地点燃了最后一支烟。然后走上前去。

————————————

他在最后的最后和自己打了一个赌。在发现昴流继承了樱冢护一职之后，他知道自己赌赢了。但他没有预料到的是，昴流竟然从那个时空中以相当强硬的姿态将他带回现世——恐怕昴流对于他的执着比他设想中的还要强烈得多——比之”喜悦“，他更多的是”惊讶“，一个人对另外一个人的执着可以强烈到何种地步？在经历了摧折身心的一切之后，昴流为何仍能够毫无保留地把身心的全部都交给他？

他们终于”顺理成章“地成为了恋人，但他发现记忆中那种对一切都有把握的、确定的幸福感却变得有些陌生了。身处一段恋爱关系中，等于是将一个控制自己感情的开关放到了别人手中，这意味着他开始冒险，开始把一切重要的决定权交到他人手上——他想，这样的角色定位并不适合他，毕竟，他所认同的真理一直是：”人与人之间的背叛，在东京的街头随处可见。“

昴流也是一个普通人，更何况，他有更充分的理由。

于是，当皇一门的前任当家说出那个赌约的时候，他知道，其实那是他一直所期待的——

昴流对他的执着到底有多深呢？这份执着与血缘的羁绊相比，和命中注定的道路相比，又是如何呢？

更何况，他知道皇昴流从来不擅长于拒绝，从来习惯于满足他人的期待，将别人的幸福看得比自己的还要重。

他终于有机会证明，所有的人都会相互背叛。

而他亦温柔体贴地给对方提供了足够的背景和剧本。

————————————

女人突然爆发出一阵凄厉的哭喊，接着是肋骨折断的声音，一切归于寂静。

只有樱花盛大地飘落下来，纷纷扬扬如同大雪。他再熟悉不过的场景。

昴流再次出人意料。

在他身上，他所“笃信”的一切都变得不再成立。

他知道自己表面上赢了赌，实际上却输了。

一直都输给你啊，昴流君。

13

“所以，我将辞去皇家掌门，由各位长老选举家族内已经结婚成家的近亲远亲担任下一任掌门。”

皇昴流终于深深地弯下身鞠躬，身体弯曲九十度。抱歉地，愧疚地，以及决绝地，倔强地。

大厅处于一片凝固的寂静中。等到人们终于反应过来，开始骚动不安的时候，他已经走到了皇家老宅的大门口。

看着他长大的吉婆婆已经七十五岁，颤巍巍地立在门边，透过浑浊的老眼打量着这个她已经变得陌生的年轻人。

”少主……“

她开口，眼神里有昴流所熟悉的遗憾和失望，他接住那注视，仿佛有锋利的长矛刺穿胸膛，血流不止。但他仍维持着淡漠倔强的表情。

”恕我冒昧，可我不是很明白，我听说那个少主喜欢的人，已经离开了……您怎么还是决定要为了他……“

“……只有他一个人是特别的。”

“难道，就不会有其他可能吗？”

吉婆婆看着昴流，语重心长：

“人生很长，少主，为何不妨给自己多一些机会呢？”

“抱歉”，他苦涩地微笑了一下，不知道该从何解释。此生此世，他能做了恐怕只有不停道歉了——昴流打算再度弯下身子，却被拦住了。

吉婆婆叹了口气。

“说起来，前任当家和那个人，曾经见过一面。”

“！！”

“他们...曾经打了一个赌。”

“赌的是什么？”

“我不知道，不过...”

“现在看起来，是前任当家输了。”

她递给他一封信，昴流亲启，是奶奶的笔迹。

——————————

“如果你看到这个，那说明我输了——你已经选择了背叛皇家，而樱冢星史郎，那个犯下过不可饶恕罪行的男人最终赢得了你。

樱夺昴流。

不过，他已经答应我，会完成双樱冢护的判定，以后的路会陪你一直走下去。

他最好说到做到。

亲爱的孙子，希望你多多保重。”

14

“我赶到的时候，双樱冢护判定已经完成了，樱花的力量帮助了他身体的恢复，所以应该不会有什么大碍”，封真向匆匆赶来医院的昴流解释道。

昴流望着躺在病床上插着呼吸机的男人，如同凝望神迹般看着氧气面罩随着男人呼吸微微起伏。如果自己没有选择辞去掌门，那么星史郎就将被樱花吞噬——他回想着这一切，觉得惊出一身冷汗。这个男人在没有留下任何线索给自己的情况下做了如此冒险的选择，他究竟是任性呢，还是对一切都胸有成竹呢？

他觉得自己头痛欲裂，但却没有办法将目光挪开哪怕一寸。

“他就是吃定了你”，封真只能将这句话放在自己的五脏肺腑间交流——他不打算去刺激皇昴流了，对方发红的眼角配上浓重的黑眼圈都能够直接去墨西哥参加亡灵节游行了。

“现场还有其他人吗？“

沉默良久，昴流才回过神来似的问道。

他耸耸肩：”不知道，就算有，我去的时候已经被樱花树吞噬干净了。“

“我猜星史郎偷偷在暗地里完成樱冢护的工作已经有一段时间了，你大概也能注意到他身上新出现的伤口之类的……是不是在达到一定的工作量之后，就有机会获得双樱冢护的判定啊？樱花树还真是一个注重效率的存在啊……”

“说不定，我们都是对方的樱冢护继承人……”

昴流说了什么，他没听懂，不过他不打算再深入牵扯到这件破事里面去了。叫救护车，清理血迹，收拾现场（还好不包括尸体），还要编理由搪塞医护人员以防止警察的介入——他觉得自己已经非常、非常、非常地、辛苦了。

“这里——”他胡乱挥动了一下手臂：“还有这个家伙，都交给你了。”

“也照顾好自己。”

出门前，他忍不住多说了一句。

15

等到星史郎醒过来的时候已经是几天后了。各种沸沸扬扬的关注和讨论都已经过去，皇家新任掌门已经即位，皇家一个刚刚博士毕业的远亲，踌躇满志的样子，身边是温柔的妻子和乖巧的女儿。

他们在病房看了大典的直播，全国阴阳师的统领值得受人瞻仰。评论员在遗憾地点评这次大典的收视率不如以往，昴流默默地在病床前削苹果，星史郎坏笑着望望电视画面，又望望身边的人，不出意料收到了一记白眼。

看来这次要被记恨很久了。

“所以……你和我奶奶打的什么赌？”

“嗯……保密。”他还故作神秘地眨了眨眼睛，昴流额头上的青筋跳动了一下。

“你为什么总爱打赌啊？”

年轻人语气不善，不过手中仍没停止将苹果切成一块块递过去的动作。

星史郎笑眯眯地吃完苹果，然后向昴流使了个眼神。病房内没有其他人，年轻人凝滞了一秒，然后顺从地将唇贴上他的。

青苹果的味道酸酸甜甜地在两人的唇齿间弥漫开来。

“因为..……除了输给昴流君的那个赌约之外，我还从未输过呢。”

FIN

你经过了我吗

就改变了我吧

这样的天可以是何等大

——张悬《模样》

【小剧场】

那你为啥要三个月失联？你知道吗我真的打算发分手短信给你了。

星：什么？！（惊恐

是真的！可惜当时在新干线上信号太差。

星：嘿嘿我就知道...

嘴上说：那不是帮你出任务又有反噬，没办法联系嘛。以后咱是双樱冢护了，双宿双飞，再不会了！

要不咱们去趟奥斯陆？（虽然知道你明天要上班可是我偶尔也想任性一回，再说那块手表我还惦记着呢

星：……行！都听我家小流的！

【完结】


End file.
